The embodiments described herein relate generally to a data archiving system and, more particularly, to a system for collecting and archiving event data with a high degree of time precision.
At least some known systems collect data via a network for storage in a database according to a timestamp or an equivalent identifier. Moreover, at least some known systems resolve the timestamp to a minimum precision, such as approximately 10 milliseconds, according to a speed of a processor used to collect and store the data. Such systems depend on increasing processor speeds to reduce the precision. However, such systems do not enable synchronization between clock circuits to an absolute, worldwide time standard.